Luna Assassin
by kawaisaki
Summary: She was once lived in a happy and a normal life. A dad who she inspired, A mom who she dearly adore. But one day changed her life dramatically. An unknown guest came to visit them and that leads the little angel need to find him and seek for revenge. Will she be the little angel who always smile or become a fallen angel instead? Bad Summary


**Luna Assassin**

Chapter 1

" _Mama, look at this flower! Is really pretty, isn't?" little angel said with a big smile. "Yes, is as beautiful as you, my sweet little angel" her mother smiled back. "let's go home, I think papa is waiting for us'' her mother said. "Okay, today is papa turn to cook right?" little angel said happily. ''Yes, sweetheart, I hope he doesn't burn the kitchen like last time again" her mother laughing sweetly. "Haha, your right, then we need to go back and see if he's alright." Little angel reply laughing together. When we arrive at home, little angel happily skipped in and welcomed by a strange tall man. "Welcome back, little Angel, I'm sorry sweetheart, we have a guest. Can you play outside a little and let mommy and I have some time with…_

" _Hi sweetie, I'm a friend of your mommy and daddy. My name is Nocte, you can call my uncle nocte" said the man smiling. "I have a son at your same age too. Go and play outside like a good little girl, okay?'' She hesitate a little before she answer 'Okay, uncle Nocte" When she played peacefully outside, until she suddenly hear a loud sound. Unknown to little angel, she dashed off in the house and see something she will regret for all her life. Her mother lying lifeless with her dad on the ground. Blood everywhere and the only thing she can do is shouting at them to wake up until she collapse. In her vague memories, she saw the same man standing beside her whisper something she could not hear anything anymore. Before she toke the darkness, the man let his gun fall of the ground and fled away. Only what remains, is the flower she picked up with her mother cover with blood and burns inside her memories forever._

Again the same dream, it's been 10 years already and I still haven't found the man who killed my parents. What she remember from him is only that he's name is Nocte and had a son same age as her. And this gun, who he left that day. She decide to wake up and toke a quick shower and wear her black stripped shirt and black tight, skinny jeans with high black boots, lastly she put her long sleeves black jacket and short black gloves on and her black belt with her two guns on each of her sides. Her eyes is emotionless as that day, she swore she won't shatter a tear again nor smiling from her heart when she found the man who killed her parents.

"Luna, you have a mission" said a person on the other side of her room door. "Coming'' Luna Said firmly and went outside. She was greeted by a short girl with yellow hair and wearing glasses, 'Morning, Luna. You have got a new mission to execute someone. "Morning, Chiffon' reply Luna short. They walked together to the long corridor while discuss the main mission. Even thought, is only chiffon talking while Luna is listening. When Chiffon is done with the paper, Luna take the paper and look at the picture of the man who she needs to kill later.

"Yep, is your preparation done, you get it right and make sure to come back a life, because it seems he hired a lot of bodyguards to guards him, he knows we are after his head'' said Chiffon seriously.

Luna tear al the papers and the evidence from the man and throw the pieces away. "Sounds interesting to me, if not is not a target to kill with joy" said Luna smiling widely with excitement. Her looks is fearsome to watch when she found her prey. "I need to get some air too, sometimes it's suffocating here and boring without mission."

"Sounds you take it as a game as always, anyway I don't have to worry about you. Just come back when you're done, because every time you will wander somewhere and you won't come back the next day" Said Chiffon angrily.

Luna back is facing her, she cannot bring words to her, finally she just shook it off and say: "I'll see''. She don't want her emotion let her take her inner place, is hurt to see someone dear dying in front of you, never thought she is an assassin, she can't have any emotion.

Finally she went in a flash outside. She toke a deep breath from the freshly air outside and begin to find her target. When she located the building she find herself walking inside and pass the security guards without noticing her. She enter the elevator and press the highest building. For sure bosses like to sit in the highest building, right. Inside the elevator, she prepare the gun and see if the bullet is inside and wait for the door to open. When she arrive she count one till three till she go out and saw two of the guards standing in front of the door like dogs watches owner house.

One of the guard shouted at her: "Hey, who are you, how did you come in here!"

"Stupid questions," Luna shoot the head without hesitation and the other guy try to pull out his gun, but not fast enough. Then she shoot right at his right hand to prevent to pull his gun before she shoot his head right after.

She enter the room gracefully and see the man who her target is and the man is looking agitated and look at her confuse.

"Who are you little girl? What are you doing here? How did you come in here?" The man said irritated.

"The one who send you to hell, Mr. Ashton" said Luna smirking and pointing her gun to his head. The man look at her astonish and laughed her off: "Haha please, they send a little girl to kill me. Look little girl, if you don't want to die, you can still run away". "Seems you are the one who misunderstood something, Mr. Ashton?" Rather, do you have something to say before you die? Maybe your wife or your daughter?" Laugh Luna meanly and her eyes fearsome.

Mr. Ashton immediately change his expression and said: "You bastard, if you lay one finger of them, you will certainly pay. Guards, get the girl!" Suddenly there is five figures stepping in the front. "Ah, I thought is more people, but its only five or did I count wrong." Luna said fake disappoint. Seems she pissed the guards off; all of them is charging at her at the same time. Luna put her own gun back inside her gun holder. Maybe I don't have to waste my bullets either, let me play a little longer with your guys" said Luna smiling.

One of the guy wants to punch her right in her face, but she swiftly dodge it and take his arm instead, pull it hard and kick at his abdomen instead. He groaned in pain and lie in the floor while the other guy charge behind her and hold her against it. But lastly not faster than her enough she quickly elbow him in his face and shook his off his arm and throw him on the ground. Her movement is quick, fast and clean too. Not even 5 minutes have past the guard are all lying on the floor groaning in pain that parts of his body are broken. Finally one of the guy pull out his gun and fire at her, she dodge quickly, but it cut her slightly at the face. Leaving with a scar and blood is dripping out. Her eyes went wide as she pull out her own gun and "it's enough" She fired all five of them instantly at their head and lastly at Mr. Ashton, who wants to get away from it. But for him, she shoot at his knees so that he can't get away. He groaned in pain and hold his feet, rolling on the floor pathetic.

"Why? Why do you want to kill me, who you working for? Let my family alone, don't you dare to touch them" Mr. Ashton said painfully. "Relax Mr. Ashton, I'm not going to bother your family, you have my words, I only want your head" said Luna quietly. "Besides, You know very well, why I come for you so"…lastly she shoot him without blinking her eyes…"goodbye."

Then she heard police car sirens coming over here, "Tsk, I wasted too much time here playing. Annoying". She fled away in a blink of eye before the police barging inside. When the police investigate inside, but is no one to be found and all the evidence, cameras and not even a witnesses. Nothing…nothing can't be found only the corpse stayed and even the reporters cant seems to write something about it, so the case stayed unknown and let the police handle it.

Luna went high to another building and look at the mess she did. The moon shine at her slim and tall body, revealing her long hair slowly blowing. Then she realize her scar, she put her finger to her wound in her face and licked the blood afterwards.

"if you only stand here to watch me, isn't it boring and not play along?" Luna said behind her.

But no one respond her and neither she want to go and take a look for it. So she went along and shot back: "Fine, today I let you go, Mr. kitty" then she went away.

Leaving a tall figure behind. "Not bad, she noticed me. Maybe it mean it this way if not is not a fun game to start with it, isn't Miss Luna" said a smirking unknown person.


End file.
